Pet
by Chiraeru
Summary: Sasuke hilaaaaang!   oneshot. RnR please


"Tadaima. Sasuke aku bawa makanan kesukaanmu nih."

"Sasuke kau dimana?"

Karena tidak ada jawaban, pemuda berambut kuning cerah itu meletakkan makanan yang dibawanya dimeja ruang tengah apartemennya dan mulai mencari sasuke.

Cklek

"sasuke apa kau ada didalam?"

"Kok tak ada ya?"

Sekarang seluruh ruangan di apartemennya sudah diperiksa, namun sosok yang dicarinya pun tetap tidak ditemukan. Dan sekarang cairan bening mulai menutupi mata birunya.

"Hiks, hiks, sasuke hilaaaaang!"

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair: SasuNaru**

**Warning: Sho-ai, Typo, dll**

Hari yang cerah, sang surya pun tampak tak malu-malu untuk menyinari hari ini dengan sinarnya, membuat rasa panas tak segan-segan menyentuh kulit. Tak ada orang yang mau berpanas-panasan disiang yang terik ini. Namun tidak bagi pemuda berkulit tan ini. Dengan mata birunya dia terus mencari sosok yang tidak ditemuinya diapartemennya. Dia terus melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri jalan-jalan tersebut tanpa menghiraukan teriknya matahari yang menyengat kulit tannya.

"Sasuke, kau dimana sih?"

Srak Srak

"Sasuke, apa itu kau?"

Srak Srak

Tidak ada jawaban, pemuda yang mempunyai tiga garis halus dimasing-masing pipinya itu pun mulai melangkah mendekati semak-semak dimana suara itu berasal. Rasa kaget menghampirinya seketika, kala dilihatnya seseorang yang sedang berjongkok dibalik semak-semak tersebut, yang ternyata orang itu adalah sang kekasih.

"Te-Teme sedang apa kau disini?"

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya Dobe. Sedang apa kau disini?"

Kemudian dia mulai berdiri dari jongkoknya, sehingga menampilkan sosok pemuda tampan berkulit putih tanpa cacat dan berambut hitam yang akan berpendar menjadi biru jika terkena cahaya dengan model rambut yang melawan gravitasi.

"Uh, dasar Teme jelek. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku malah balik bertanya," ujarnya dan kemudian menggembungkan pipinya, membuat bibirnya maju beberapa centi dan melipat lengannya didepan dada.

'Manis,' batin emuda berambut raven tersebut.

"Hn, aku mencari ini Dobe, tadi terjatuh ketika ada seseorang tak sengaja menabrakku," diperlihatkannya sebuah gantungan tas berbentuk tomat yang tadi dicarinya.

"Sepertinya itu sudah rusak, sini biar aku buang."

Sebelum pemuda blonde itu mengambil gantungan itu sang Uciha bungsu itu sudah menggenggam gantungannya erat.

"Tidak Dobe, ini masih bisa diperbaiki. Lagipula, aku tidak akan membuang barang apa pun yang kau berikan padaku Naruto."

Setelah menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Sasuke pun memberikan ciuman dibibir Naruto, meskipun hanya ciuman singkat namun tetap kedua pipinya merona dan pipi itu bertambah merona setelah mendengar kata-kata sang kekasih.

"Uh, dasar Sasu-Teme, ini kan ditempat umum."

"Hn. Jadi kau ingin kita melakukannya dimana Dobe? Rumahmu atau rumahku?"

"Tidak begitu juga dasar Teme mesum!"

Melihat Naruto yang mencak-mencak dan wajah yang semakin merona akibat ulahnya membuat Sasuke tersenyum. Ya, dia sangat suka menggoda Naruto, dia suka melihatnya kesal karena ulahnya dan dia sangat menyukai saat pipi tan itu merona merah akibat godaannya.

"Hn. Jadi sedang apa kau disini?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu membuat Naruto kembali teringat akan tujuannya dan itu membuat dia menjadi sedih.

"Hey Dobe, kalau kau sedih begitu mukamu jadi kelihan tambah jelek tahu," ujarnya sambil merangkul pundak Naruto.

"Huh Teme, bukannya menghibur malah mengejek. Aku kehilangan sesuatu Teme. Ketikaku pulang sudah tak ada, padahal sebelum berangkat sekolah masih ada di apartemenku dan seingatku seluruh pintu dan jendela pun sudah kukunci. Aku juga sdah mencarinya diseluruh ruangan apartemenku, tapi tetap saja tidak ketemu. Hiks, hiks."

Melihat sang kekasih menangis, Sasuke pun membawa Naruto kedalam pelukannya.

"Sudah Dobe jangan menangis. Nanti bisa kubelikan untukmu."

"Tapi aku tidak mau yang lain Teme. Hiks."

"Baiklah, ayo kita cari sama-sama," ucapnya seraya menghapus air mata yang keluar dari mata saphir sang kekasih.

"Kau mau membantuku Teme?"

"Hn."

"Itu iya atau tidak?"

"Iya Dobe."

"Yeey. Teme baik deh."

Dipeluknya sang Uciha itu, dan sukses menimbulkan semburat merah diwajah putih itu.

"Ayo Teme," ajaknya sambil meanarik tangan Sasuke.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Sudah berjam-jam mereka mencari, burung-burung pun sudah mulai kembali kesarangnya, bahkan sang mentari pun sudah tergantikan oleh sang bulan. Namun apa yang dicari Naruto dan Sasuke pun masih tetap tidak ditemukan.

"Dobe, kita sudah mencarinya selama berjam-jam lagipula ini juga sudah malam, sebaiknya kita pulang."

Tidak mau, aku masih mau mencarinya. Kalau kau mau pulang, pulang saja. Biar aku mencarinya sendiri."

"Hn, aku pulang. Kalau kau melihat hantu. Jangan memanggilku, Dobe," ujarnya seraya mennggalkan Naruto.

"Huh, mana ada hantu di zaman semodern ini."

Srek Srek

'Su-suara apa itu?' batinnya. Diedarkan pandangannya kesekelilingnya. Namun yang terlihat hanyalah jalan setapak yang gelap yang dikelilingi oleh semak-semak dan pohon tinggi menjulang. Tak ada penerangan lampu disana, satu-satunya penerang hanyalah dari cahaya bulan.

Srek Srek

"Si-siapa isana?"

Sekarang Naruto mulai memfokuskan pandangannya kearah datanganya suara itu, dan tiba-tiba sepasang mata muncul menatap tajam Naruto.

"Huwaa….Te-Teme tunggu aku."

Naruto yang kaget langsung berlari mengejar sasuke yang telah lebih dahulu berjalan. Setelah Naruto mengilang sosok tersebut melompat keluar dari semak-semak an berjalan pergi.

XOXOXOXOXO

Bel sekolah telah berbunyi, seluruh murid berhamburan keluar dari masing-masing kelas untuk pulang ke rumah.

"Sasu-Teme tungguuu."

Sesampainya Naruto dihadapan Sasuke, dia langsung mendapat jitakan dikepalnya oleh wanita cantik berambut pink disebelah Sasuke.

"Dasar Naruto, Sasuke kan senpaimu harusnya kau bisa lebih menghormatinya."

"Hehe, gomen Sakura-chan," ucapnya sambil mengelus kepalanya yang sakit.

"Hn, aku temani lagi kau Dobe."

"Hah? Ok, aku tunggu dirumah. Jangan sampai telat ya Teme. Jaaaa."

Kemudian Naruto berlari meniggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura dan menuju apartemennya.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Hey Dobe, kita sudah mencari selama 2 hari. Sebenarnya kau itu mencari apa Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke kepada pemuda pirang yang berjalan didepannya. Sasuke pun menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia melihat pemuda didepannya menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Sasuke."

"apa Dobe?"

"Sasuke...," teriaknya, kemudian tanpa pikir panjang Naruto melompat kesungai dari jembatan tersebut. Dan membuat Sasuke terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

"Naruto! Tadi dia bilang Sasuke? Itu kan, oh shit! beraninya dia memberikan namaku pada anjing itu."

Kemudian dia berlari menuju danau dimana sungai itu bermuara.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Hosh...Hosh...Dimana si Dobe itu? Hosh...Hosh..."

Diedarkan pandangannya disekeliling danau dan terlihatlah seorang pemuda berambut pirang itu sedang mendekap seekor anjing yang mirip serigala dengan bulu berwarna kebiruan dibagian atas badannya. Ketika dilihatnya tubuh yang telah basah kuyup itu bergetar, Sasuke langsung memeluknya erat, dihiraukannya tbuh sang kekasih yang basah, karena yang terpenting saat ini adalah membuat orang yang dicintainya berhenti menangis karena kehilangan anjingnya yang entah sejak kapan telah dipeliharanya tanpa sepengetahuab Sasuke.

**XOXOXOXOXO **

Senja telah tiba, namun tak ada niat untuk pergi dari kedua pemuda yang tengah berpelukan didekat danau itu, setelah mereka mengubur anjing itu didekat danau.

"Jadi, sejak kapan kau memeliharanya Dobe?" tanya Sasuke memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Sejak kencan terakhir kita Teme."

**Flashback**

Mendung tengah menggelayuti kota Konoha, titik-titik hujan pun mulai berjatuhan dan petir muncul bersahut-sahutan.

Tap Tap Tap

Terliatlah seorang pemuda berambut kuning berlari menyusiri jalan untuk menghindari hujan.

Guk Guk

Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika dia melihat seekor anjing yang terluka, merasa kasihan, pemuda itu mebawanya pulang untuk diobati.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Nah selesai," ujarnya setelah mengobati dan memperban kaki anjing itu.

"Kok tak ada tanda pengenalnya ya? Hmm, kupelihara saja, kau mau kan?" tanyanya kepada sang anjing yang dibalas dengan gonggongan dan jilatan diwajah Naruto.

"Hahaha...hentikan. Tapi kau butuh nama, siapa ya?" dipandangnya anjing yang mirip serigala dengan bulu kebiruan dibagian atas tubuhnya dan mata tajam berwarna putih dengan warna hitam disekitar matanya.

"Sasuke. Ya Sasuke saja, kau kan mirip si Teme itu. Hehe."

**End Flashback **

"Hn. Seminggu yang lalu dan kau tak cerita padaku, bahkan kau seenaknya saja memberikan namaku pada anjing itu,"

"Hehe..Gomen Sasuke, habis dia mirip kamu sih," jawabnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal yang sebelumya telah melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Teme kau mau kemana?"

"Pulang Dobe."

"Teme tunggu, aku ikut."

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Sudah setahun lebih setelah kejadian itu, Naruto tetap menjadi pribadi yang ceria meskipun terkadang rasa sedih menghampirinya ketika saat singkat bersama anjingnya berputar kembali diotaknya, meskipun begitu akan ada banyak orang yang akan menghiburnya, terutama sang Uciha. Setahun lebih pula Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya di Suna. Dan saat ini ia akan pulang ke Konoha untuk berlibur dan bertemu Naruto.

Malam ini sang Uciha bungsu itu akan memberi kejutan dengan kedatangannya kepada Naruto. Dan dalam perjalanannya ke apartemen sang kekasih, dia melewati sebuah toko yang didalamnya terdapat sosok bermata bulat dan besar meminta dibawa pulang. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Sasuke memasuki toko tersebut dan membawa pergi salah satu diantara mereka.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Ting Tong

Cklek

"Teme..." Naruto yang melihat sang kekasih berada didepan pintunya, langsung memeluk sang Uciha erat "kenapa kau tak bilang kalau kau pulang?"

"Surprise, Dobe."

"Huh, dasar Teme. Ayo masuk."

"Hn."

"Kau bawa apa, Teme?"

"Untukmu."

"Untukku? kubuka ya?"

"Hn."

Kemudian Naruto membuka kotak berwarna kuning tersebut dan

Guk Guk

"Huwaa..puppy! lucunya~. Mirip Sasuke* lagi."

"Kau suka?"

"Tentu saja. Arigatou Teme," ujarnya seraya membelai anak anjing itu dipangkuannya.

"Hn. Kau beri nama siapa Dobe?

"Nama? Ah! Aku tahu, akan kuberi nama Suke," ujarnya dengan senyum ceria dibibirnya.

"Yang pertama Sasuke, terus sekarang Suke. Kau harus membayar royalti kepadaku, Dobe."

Seketika Naruto merasakan adanya bahaya yang akan menimpanya sesaat lagi.

"Ro-royalti apa Teme?"

"Tentu saja royalti karna kau telah seenaknya saja memberikan namaku pada anjing-anjingmu itu. Dan itu semua harus dibayar dengar dengan dirimu, Naru-koi," jawabnya sambil menjilat telinga Naruto, sehingga membuat Naruto bergidik.

"Huwaaa, dasar Teme mesuuuuuum."

**THE END**

*Sasuke yang dimaksud Naruto itu anjingnya yang pertama.

Yeeey akhirnya bisa dipublish juga :)

Gimana minna-san baguskah? apa Naruto terlihat girly? It's up to you..

**Adakah yang bersedia meriview?**

**~!RnR please~**


End file.
